


Jesus Fxcking Christ Kara!

by TemptedCorpse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Dom Kara Danvers, Dom/sub, F/F, Filthy, Kara’s A Lil Sadistic, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Shameless Smut, Sinful&Dirty, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Lena Luthor, This is just straight sin, Unholy Acts In Front Of Holy Men, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Whoops My Brain Slipped, bible quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedCorpse/pseuds/TemptedCorpse
Summary: "And be not conformed by this world: but ye transformed by the renewing of your mind... Romans 12:2" Kara reads from the open bible on the floor...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 264





	Jesus Fxcking Christ Kara!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been this sinful in a while and I don’t think I’ve ever done smut before so checking this off the list of firsts.

Moisture builds onto the pillow as Lena buries her face into it muffling her moans, bunching the sheet in her fist enjoying every inch Kara is giving her. Kara grabs a fist full of raven hair near Lena's scalp, bringing Lena to her knees, Lena’s back pressing into her front, cupping Lena's breast with her free hand. 

Lena's eyes roll back into her skull as Kara pulls her hair, exposing her neck more for Kara's convenience. The sounds of Kara pounding into her with the force of a god and panting fill Lena's ear. The mattress helping them bounce in rhythm together.

"You like this don't you? Being fucked like this? Being Daddy's good girl!" Kara husks into Lena's ear. 

"Fuck Daddy!" Lena moans bouncing a little harder into Kara's thrust.

Kara continues her ravenous pace, leaving marks on Lena's shoulder blades and upper back, biting on her shoulder. She soothes the pain with her icy breath, licking over it with her tongue.

There's a knock at the door, but it seems that isn't stopping Kara at the moment. 

Lena falls forward grabbing onto the headboard, pushing herself back into Kara's thrust. Mattress thumping against the wall, hoping that whoever is knocking gets the message.

"Harder Daddy!" Lena moans loudly, head hanging between her arms hanging on for dear life.

The knocks only continue, only agitating Kara as she fucks Lena even harder. Lena's on the verge of release, back arching towards the mattress, quivers spreading throughout her body as her orgasm is about to hit. One of her hands loses its grip falling into the mattress.

"I love you!" She gets out as the orgasm hits, pushing her into a silent scream of release.

Whoever it is must have something really important if they're still knocking persistently on the door. Lena gets up on her weak legs, throwing on her kimono robe, leaving it partially opened at the top. She figures this should send a clear message now.

The coolness of the hardwood floor bringing a nice sensation to her feet as she makes her way to the door. She pads through the small hallway looking thoroughly fucked, combing her fingers through her messy hair. There's a final knock as she begins to unlock the door and opens it, revealing two well dressed men looking baffled to see Lena in such a state opening the door.

Studying the two men she raises her eyebrow as a silent question. Lena realizes the Bible in their hands at their sides, she looks at them as they look back at her. Lena's really at a lost of words here. She notices the men aren't looking at her but rather behind her, fear written all over their face.

Kara approaches the door, strap blazing through her opened button up. She smirks at the men as she approaches behind Lena, strap pushing up against Lena's ass. Gasping at the feeling of the strap through the fabric, Lena leans back into Kara. Looking at the men Kara snakes her arms around Lena, lowering her head to the shell of Lena's ear, whispering dirty things to her as she watches the men grip the Bible tighter.

"We'll give them something to witness!" Kara whispers into Lena's ear. The thought of being filthy makes the throbbing grow.

Kara winks at them as she trails her hand through the opening of Lena's robe, feeling the smooth pale skin beneath her fingers. She nips at Lena's ear as she moves her lips over Lena's neck. Nipping the unmarked surface, dragging the tip of her tongue up Lena's neck, ending at her jawline and leaving a little nip there.

The men are pale as they look down at their bibles when Kara looks their way. Kara caresses Lena's breast, head falling back onto Kara's shoulder, Lena moans at the feeling Kara is giving her. She swipes her thumb over Lena's nipple stiffening at her touch.

"Hah" Lena lets out as Kara pinches her harden nipple, before she can say something.

Kara has every intention of making sure Lena doesn't speak. She'll be the one doing the talking as her other hand grabs Lena's hip. She's enjoying this, breathing down Lena's neck, being sadistic like this. Humiliating Lena in front of these men for the sole purpose of pleasure.

"How can I help you boys?" Kara's possessiveness making itself known.

Pupils blown out dark with lust as she watches Lena squirm. Tilting her head to kiss the pale skin of Lena's neck again, tasting the saltiness from their earlier activities. Nipping at Lena's neck leaving more marks on Lena's body, looking up at the men.

One of the men clears his throat, and begins to speak with a straight face. "Would you like to talk about our lord and savior-" 

"Jesus fucking christ Kara!" Lena gasps out as Kara's hand that was on her hip slips into her robe, drawing circles on her clit. 

"You're so wet babygirl." Kara whispers into Lena's ear.

Kara sinks her index finger into Lena's cunt. She watches the men drop their bibles as she adds another finger, obscene noises filling the silence between the men and Lena's moans.

"Fuck Daddy!" Lena's a mess as she rides Kara's fingers in front of these men.

The wetness dripping from Lena's cunt, running down Kara's hand, and onto the floor as Kara fucks her in front of these holy men. She feels so filthy that she loves it, moans becoming louder as she takes another one of Kara's finger.

Reaching behind and bunching her fist into golden locks, pulling onto Kara's hair encouraging her. She looks through her heavy eyelids, seeing the men frozen as statues watching what's going on in front of them.

"Such a good girl for me Lena." Kara husks as she’s driving her fingers into her wife.

Lena grabs at Kara's hip causing the strap to push against the fabric of her robe again. It makes her flush when she feels herself gush a little more. Dragging her hand over her robe lifting it, allowing the strap to glide against her wetness. Lena grabs strap pushing it into wife and hearing her moans radiate in her ear.

Kara felt Lena guide the strap to where she wanted it, feeling where she was guided Kara groaned. Asking her wife "Are you sure babe?" both hands still at work. Lena nodded her head and whimpering out "yes" before sinking herself onto Kara slowly.

Kara panted into her Lena's neck as she pushed slowly into Lena from behind. Lena’s shaking, organismic waves hitting her as soon as Kara bottomed out inside of her.

"Oh God!" Lena screamed voice starting to rasp as she fell forward grabbing onto the door frame. 

The Bible laid open in front on the floor between men pale as ghost frozen like statues and Lena being fucked six ways to heaven by her wife as she leans against the door frame for support.

"And be not conformed by this world: but ye transformed by the renewing of your mind... Romans 12:2" Kara reads from the open bible on the floor as she blows out her wife's back against the door frame.

"God! Fuck Kara I'm so close!" Lena cries out to her wife.

Lord have mercy the moment Kara pulls out almost entirely and thrusts back in makes Lena a sobbing mess, begging for her release. She doubles her pace slamming Lena into the door frame with so much force, flesh slapping against flesh, Lena being pounded through the wall. It’s all overwhelming, wave after wave. 

"Fuck Lena! I love you!" Kara grunts against Lena's back, helping Lena ride out her orgasm as she rides out her own laying against the door frame with Lena.

"God bless!" Kara says smugly as she slams the door shut on the statues in front of the door. 

She picks Lena up and carries her back to bed in their sweaty state. Lena lays there for a few minutes next to beloved wife before she gets some strength in her and crawls onto Kara straddling her.

"My turn!" Lena speaks voice raspy as she looks down at her wife with blown out pupils.

**Author's Note:**

> Bippty boppty boo that’s 20 years of smut stuck in this brain for you! Pray for me for I have sinned! Yeet so many errors but I just write shit and throw my ideas into the world.


End file.
